1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid construction for visually displaying indicia disposed thereon, and, more particularly, to an adapted lid construction having indicia disposed thereon and means for displaying such indicia whereby a person can visually identify the type of left-over food placed in the bowl and can identify the date on which such food was placed therein and can identify such further information as is desired.
2. Prior Art
Prior art lid constructions for visually registering indicia include Kramer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,858; Sasson U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,628; Wawracz U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,806; and, Simeone U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,889. These prior art constructions have the indicia and the means by which the indicia is displayed incorporated directly into the lid thereby rendering them relatively expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, these prior art constructions, while indicating a particular day or date on which a food substance was placed in a bowl, are not adapted to identify the particular type of food stored in such bowl. Therefore, when several of the prior art constructions are utilized together, the user is required to open each bowl until the desired food is uncovered.